An African Safari
by Stargem
Summary: Quatre takes Trowa on a safari! But they run into a herd of stampeding elephants... ^_^; Yaoi hinting.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: An African Safari 

__

By Stargem

****

Author's notes: I did a comedy! Whee! ^_^;

=================================================================================

"It's beautiful…" Quatre sighed happily as he gazed at the red-and-orange-streaked pink sunset. "This was _definitely_ a good idea!"

He had planned this trip several weeks before as a surprise. Tickets, rooms, transport and all relevant details had been taken care of in advance - then he had invited Trowa to Africa for a short holiday. To his delight, the invitation had been accepted, and his guest seemed quite happy with the program he had arranged. Quatre had suggested they take a safari outing this very evening to see the wildlife and get some pictures to remember the event by.

"Trowa, could I get a picture of you standing by the water?"

The silent boy nodded in acquiescence and dutifully got off the jeep to walk to the water's edge. Quatre raised his camera and adjusted the focus.

"Walk a little further out... Okay! Now move in to the left just a bit more. Smile!"

Neither were prepared as an elephant suddenly lumbered into view, trailing a dust cloud. The camera flashed. Quatre dropped it, letting it hang from the strap around his neck as he stared at the large beast in surprise. Trowa had recovered from his initial astonishment and was walking back towards the jeep.

"Trowa…" The green-eyed youth stopped and looked up inquiringly.

"Don't you think… that dust cloud is too big for just one elephant?"

Quatre didn't get an answer. In the next instant, an entire herd stampeded towards them, trumpeting noisily as the pounding of their feet made the ground shake. In a far-off, panicky corner of his mind, Quatre wished for the ability to swear. Trowa was doing the smart thing and running, but it was obvious that he hadn't the speed to prevent from becoming a human pancake on the savannah.

"Hang on, Trowa!"

Hurriedly, Quatre kicked the jeep into life and roared across the waving grass, wheels churning furiously. The elephants were unimpressed by the heavy, 2-ton vehicle charging at them, too his disappointment. With the animals approaching at an uncomfortably rapid pace, Quatre jerked the wheel wildly to the left, skidding as he reached Trowa and made a clumsy grab for his outstretched hand. _Contact!_ He let go of the wheel for a few precious seconds to haul the taller boy into the vehicle, almost tumbling out himself before frantically scrambling to regain control of the jeep. The vehicle careened drunkenly to the side, skittering dangerously on two wheels for a heart-stopping moment - then it righted and made tracks at top speed, whisking the two boys away from the elephants.

Adrenaline was still pumping through Quatre's veins when he finally pulled the brake. Anxious, he turned to Trowa, "Are you okay?"

Aside from being covered from dust, sweaty and out of breath, his companion seemed fine. Trowa nodded, adding as further reassurance as Quatre's eyes raked over him worriedly, "I'm fine, Quatre."

Quatre was enormously relieved. Ignoring the fact that he was getting dirt all over his clean pink shirt, he leaned over and wrapped Trowa in a spontaneous hug. "I'm glad."

After a pause, the hug was loosely returned. Delighted at the response, Quatre impulsively reached up to kiss Trowa, tugging his head down to his own then rolled on top of him, before pushing him down on the seat. _We've never done it in the back of a jeep out on the open savannah before…_

Some time later, Quatre decided that the front seat of a jeep wasn't the most comfortable of places for dallying. "Ne, Trowa, lets go back to the hotel? I think I twisted something."

"…Okay."

****

~ Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(©_February 2000 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
